


the name on everybody's lips

by agepoyo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Character Study, Child Abuse, Gen, Sexual Abuse, although the csa is just mentioned, quick mentions of selfharm and ED, very uncomfortable.. take warning please.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agepoyo/pseuds/agepoyo
Summary: she's glittering, she's a star, people write her name, people say her name.so why doesn't she feel good?





	the name on everybody's lips

Her stomach hurts -- no, not hurts, it's that uncomfortable feeling you get when you ate a piece of weird, gummy candy, or melted chocolate, and it slides down your throat, hits your stomach with a splash, and just sits there, making you uncomfortable for hours.

She's a good enough actress where none of this shows, her sparkling aura shines through, and she's hitting all her lines perfectly; It's a musical from America, about fairy tale characters, she was hand-picked by the director for her skills, and adorable features.

"And I know things now,  
_Many valuable things_ ,  
That I hadn't known before:  
Do not put your faith  
In a cape and a hood,  
They will not protect you  
The way that they should.  
And _take extra care with strangers_ ,  
_**Even flowers have their dangers. . .!"  **_The song makes her nausea even worse, the words repeating in her head, ' _will not protect you, will not protect you, will not protect you_ ' It's a mantra, a horrid chant, it hits her like bricks to her stomach. If only they knew the effect these lyrics had on her.

~

Her mother is crying again. It's different than her own crying. She's dramatic, she knows that; her sobs are high-pitched wails, despair clinging to each trill. Her mother's cries are almost completely silent. She hates it when her mom cries, so she does the best she can to make her smile. "Momma, momma, remember our motto? Sparkle forever!" She chimes, smiling brightly, thin fingertips creating deeper dimples to her cheeks for emphasis. Her mother responds with a weak smile, and it clears the aura in the room, just for a while.

 

She thinks of taking up smoking, cutting open her milky white thighs and watching the scars mar them, ruining the perfect look to them, hopefully then, those men would be disgusted in her. She often wishes she was born ugly, or that she'd fall ill, anything to stop this, but she knows that any of those would make her mother cry more, and she thinks that the burning, harrowing touch of those men are far less painful that the sight of her mother crying over her.

 

~

Her father is a disgusting, horrid man. His very being drips with debauchee, it's worse than the men she sees almost nightly, because she _knows_ him, he's her fucking father, a father who should have some goddamn thought in his mind that perhaps, maybe, possibly, he's a terrible human being who doesn't deserve his wife, or his daughter, or _life,_ and he should just go run off with that assistant, maybe they could just die together.

She loves her mother dearly, but her mother hurts her, just not physically. Kotoko loves sweet things, and she wishes she could eat sweets like a normal kid. She's allowed sweets occasionally, of course, but it's more than often that she tries to eat sweets too often, and her mother plucks it away from her, shaking a finger with a 'tut-tut,' as if she's a dog sniffing something she shouldn't be. "Kotoko, dear. You know what sweets do to you. . . right? You don't want to put on pounds. . . your sweet, so, so cute body is what makes you sparkle. . . if you lose that, you won't have your dazzling youth."

Kotoko never wanted to drown herself in pure, unhealthy sugars more.

~

 

School is strange.

She's not used to all these people, girls and boys, so different, so. . . normal? She's jealous, she's truly envious, she doesn't even know how their childhoods are, but she figures it was better than her own; even if there were so many cute girls. Cute girls, if not suffered in the past, will suffer in the future, because that's just what happens when you're cute, you know?

 

It's not long before she has a few friends. They're nobody real special, four other children who she bonded with by creating troubles for the adults, their hatred for those _demons_ spawned somewhat of an alliance. 

But life doesn't work like that. Even if you find friends, the world is big, and scary, and there'll always be creatures around the corner who will want to hurt you.

And that's why it makes sense to end it all here, at least with friends, don't you think. . . ?


End file.
